All's fair in Love and Quidditch if you're James
by LeilaRose
Summary: James would do anything to get the attention of Lily evans and when all else fails he decides Quidditch is the answer! We know it won't work, the other Marauder know it won't work but James can't see it poor sod. Or is he right after all? - CHAPTER TWO
1. James's Master plan

All's fair in Love and Qudditch if you're James Potter

By 

_LeilaRose_

_Chapter One_

_James's master plan_

I own none of the characters mentioned in this chapter except the ones you don't recognise

            "Do you think Evans will go out with me if I ask her again" James Potter suddenly asked, turning thoughtful hazel eyes onto his three best friends who were occupying themselves with different activities as they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

            "Not this again" Sirius Black muttered with a groan before placing a hand on his best friends arm and looking seriously at him "James I honestly believe that Evans wouldn't go out with you, even if we paid her our combined wealth, she's just not interested get it through your thick skull" James moved his arm away from Sirius and glared at him.

            "Smooth Sirius" Remus Lupin announced bringing his book down and resting it on his lap "Remind me never to ask you to tell someone their family member is dead, you'd only muck it up" he ignored Sirius as he stuck a finger up at him and instead turned to James, a sympathetic look on his face.

            "James" he began "I don't know if you doing that will work, she's made it clear on countless occasions that she is just not attracted to you in that way" James shrugged

            "Why not?" he demanded of his blond friend "Am I not good looking enough for her? Does she think I won't look good with her?" Sirius laughed

            "Doubtful, girls are always saying you're one of the best looking lads in school, course I'm better" he smirked as Remus took over

            "I don't think it has anything to do with looks, Lily isn't like that, perhaps its… it's the way you act instead" James turned to Remus

            "The way I act? I suggest you explain yourself Lupin" Remus looked uncomfortable under the gaze and began talking slowly

            "Well James…. You see Lily…. She thinks well that you're kinda… erm"

            "Spit it out Remus before you choke on it" Sirius suggested lazily stretching slightly in his seat, Remus went red and spoke quickly

            "She thinks you're an arrogant berk who does nothing more than bully people and shows off and that you'll never amount to anything in your life" a silence followed Remus's words as both Sirius and James looked at him.

            "Did she tell you that view?" James asked quietly but Remus shook his head.

            "No, she only said it today. She sits in front of me in Runes and she was chatting with that Ravenclaw girl. Melissa Hughes." 

            "Did she not notice you?" Sirius asked, and then frowned "As a matter of fact who the hell do you even sit with in that lesson?" Remus frowned

            "Connor Williams"

            "Who?" Sirius replied with a frown of his own

            "He's another Ravenclaw, quite a nice bloke actually"

            "Anyway this is about me and Evans remember not about who Remus sits next to" Remus nodded

            "Well, when she saw me behind her, she realised I must have heard her and she looked at me with a defiant look. Saying that though" he remarked thoughtfully "It was kinda of ruined by the fact she went bright red and couldn't hold my gaze" Sirius laughed out loud

            "Sure she doesn't have a crush on you little Remmie" Remus threw a cushion at the black haired boy who caught it still laughing

            "I know it's natural for you Siri but try and not act stupid, of course she doesn't like me" James laughed for the first time since the conversation had started.

            "Of course not, she'd have that Hufflepuff to deal with. Sara Tomlin, she's after our Remmie" Remus went red with embarrassment and spoke

            "We're talking about James's love life not mine" Sirius laughed again

            "Ahhhh so you admit that you have a love life then" it was Remus's turn to swear at Sirius, who clutched his heart and pretended to swoon. Remus turned away and began ignoring him.

            "What are you going to do then James if that's what she thinks of you" the three jumped as Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of their group spoke for the first time, they had almost forgotten he was there, especially as he had been watching them through pale blue eyes the entire time. James looked thoughtful

            "I don't like this" Sirius announced, "The boy is thinking and remember all the times he's thought before…" he trailed off and Remus continued with a laugh.

            "Yeah many a Slytherin suffered the consequences to the action, especially a certain Severus Snape, to name one" Sirius grinned as his dark blue eyes began to glow

            "Snape" he repeated "We've left him alone for quite the time haven't we Remmie" Remus looked torn, while his facial expression was on of disapproval the glint of fun in his eyes belied it.

            "I believe you are right Mr Black" he replied "Snape has seemed to be getting off lightly, though right at the beginning I must protest that I am against this and that I tried desperately to stop you" Sirius nodded

            "Your protest had been noted and ignored. Are you in on this little prank that is growing in my mind Mr Lupin?" Remus grinned

            "I am, of course just to make sure you don't get into trouble mind you" Sirius nodded

            "Of course, what about you Peter?" Peter looked slightly nervous, probably weighting up the number of times he had detention recently, with a quick glance at James he nodded his head.

            "I'm in" he replied, Remus turned from Peter back to Sirius

            "Tell me then Siri what plan is going on in your devious head today"

            "I've got it" James suddenly shouted, eyes glowing behind his glasses, Sirius blinked

            "You've thought up a prank?" James shook his head

            "No, I didn't even have any idea what you were all talking about" he admitted, he carried on "I thought up the perfect plan to get Evans to like me" Remus rolled his eyes

            "You're going to finally start calling her Lily instead of Evans?" he suggested, James shook his head

            "No" he looked at each of them in turn "There's only one thing I can do to impress her and get her to notice me"    

            "She already notices you mate" Sirius said "and she doesn't like what she sees" James ignored him

 "I'll give you 3 guess, 2 actually Remmie already had one" Peter shrugged

"You're going to be top of the class and show her how clever you are" James looked horrified at the suggestion

"And come across as a geek like our Remmie does not on your life" A pillow came his way hitting him in the mouth, when it did Remus looked satisfied and settled himself into his cushion less chair

"Er you're going to date one of the many girls who are desperate to get with you to make her jealous?" Sirius suggested, winking at a certain blond girl he had his eyes on the past week as she walked passed.

"No" he looked around eagerly "No to get Lily to like me there's only one thing I can do" he grinned as he spoke the next words "I James Alexander Potter am going to" he halted for a second

"Get on with it" Sirius yelled in annoyance causing James to grin

"Join the Qudditch team"

There you go the end of chapter one. This is definitely going to be a J / L fic, I'm torn between making it a R / S fic, I'd prefer to do R / OC and S / OC, and no they wouldn't be Mary Sues but let me know what you think and I'll up date soon. Thank you


	2. You'll see

All's fair in love and Qudditch if you're James Potter

By Leilarose

Chapter Two

You'll see

DISCLAIMER – **Only character that belongs to me is Qudditch chaser Daniels, the rest don't**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter two, James is a little tosser in this but he'll improve, he's just stressed. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. **

**          Thanks to the people who reviewed, much appreciated. I'll update as soon as I can**

          "So guys what do you think? A sure fire plan isn't it?" a silence echoed round the four boys that was only broken by the laughter and chatter of the other Gryffindor students "Er earth to Guys, come in Guys" Sirius was the first to recover himself and to shut his mouth from where it had fallen open

          "The Quidditch team did you say?" he repeated slowly, his eyes widened and began to twinkle in a very Sirius glint that would have had any teacher or prefect or Slytherin suddenly feeling very nervous "Jim mate, I think its one of the best ideas you've come with in a while, think of it, even if Evans doesn't want to go out with you, you'd be sorted for the rest of your school life with dates from other houses and this one, it's perfect" James mouth widened into a smug grin

          "I know" he replied arrogantly then he smirked "But there's only Evans in my sightline at this moment, the rest pale against her. If this doesn't get her then what the hell will? She's turned me down once before and I'll be damned if it happens again" Remus finally looked up from staring at his book at this point and spoke in a slightly forceful tone.

          "James why don't you just act natural around her? She'd respond better if you do" James turned at glared at Remus, who reddened at the look but maintained eye contact with the older boy

          "I always act natural around Evans" he announced, Sirius snorted, quickly changing into a cough. Remus shook his head at him

          "James mate that's the point, you may think you act natural around Lily but you don't you morph into this completely different person, if you chatted to her like you do to us then she would see the real you and date you in a second I'm positive of it" a second silence came over them, Peter shifted uncomfortably beneath it and turned his attention to another group of people, Sirius glanced at Remus with an eyebrow raised while James cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses

          "You know what Moony" he said "When you have a girlfriend then you can criticise me and share your wisdom on me but since a girl hasn't even so much as looked at you, you'll pardon me if I don't follow what you say" he finished spitefully. Remus flinched back from the stinging retort and looked away, one hand making its way into a fist. Sirius swung his head round to look at James, a mixed expression of shock and anger on his face while Peter looked nervously between them all. Remus shrugged his shoulders, picking up a book and opening it, lowering his eyes to it. He spoke in a cold voice eyes already scanning the words.

          "You're right of course James, what on earth would I know about love and romance, the Qudditch idea will get her attention just like you want, but you came up with it didn't you and you know best you always do" he stood up, slamming the book shut "I'll be in the library if any of you want me" he smiled briefly at them though the amber eyes remain bitter and he turned and walked quickly out of the room, ignoring the guilty look that James was throwing after him. James groaned as the door slammed shut

          "That's done it," he muttered to himself, Sirius turned on him

          "What the hell did you insult him for?" he demanded, "He was only trying to help you and you do that you're a bloody bastard sometimes James"

          "I didn't mean it" James replied back "Not at all, I don't even know why I said it. I'll apologies to him later, Grovel if I have to but not now, he'd punch me if I went after him now"

          "You'd bloody well deserve it if he did" Sirius snapped, James frowned, Sirius was extremely protective of Remus, much more then even him and Peter were and they were bad enough in themselves. James was more surprised that Sirius hadn't punched him and gone after the boy by now

          "I know but anyway shall we talk about the Qudditch team again?" he asked, Sirius shot a concerned look at the door then sighed and nodded

          "Right team position that's free is Chaser if Donovan is right" he announced, his usual cocky grin firmly back in place

          "Chaser?" Peter replied with surprise "Aren't they the hardest position to get? Normally you only get them at the beginning of the year, why on earth would one be free now?" he demanded looking between the two taller boys

          "Daniels been booted off the squad" James remarked in a way that could easily be described as gleefully

          "Daniels" Peter squeaked "We're doomed then, he was the best we had, how on this green earth did he get booted off, he was a shoo in for the captainship next year" Confusion was rolling of Peter as he frowned, James rolled his eyes as he leaned back further in his chair

          "You can explain Siri" he stated lazily "You tell it so well" Sirius grinned

          "Well Pete my boy" he began, his voice deeper than usual with laughter "It would seem that Daniels has been spending a lot of time getting changed after Qudditch games recently" 

          "So?" Peter said, "Maybe he was having a shower, he would have deserved it" Sirius nodded

          "As we all believe, except Daniels wasn't taking these showers alone, he instead had some company in the shape of two very pretty Hufflepuffs, and trust me when I say that they were all having a lot of fun completely naked, that is until McGonagall walked in after hearing screaming" he stopped and grinned further at the wide eyed shock on Peter's face, James continued     

"Apparently when he saw her, he screamed like a girl, long and piercing and McGonagall sacked him from the team for having lots of naked fun" Sirius nodded pretending to be sad

          "He is truly an example to us all on how to have a lot of fun naked and to take advantage of the freedom Qudditch gives us all" Both him and James made eye contact them howled with laughter, Peter grinned largely then spoke

          "When are the tryouts then?" James sobered up enough to speak

          "Next Wednesday so it gives me little over a week, not that I'll need the practice that is" he replied promptly, he turned casually to Sirius who was smirking at him "You'll help me train won't you?" he demanded Sirius grinned

          "I think you're forgetting James that out of the two of us I'm the superior flyer, its only because I'm not trying out that you'll get on the team you know" James snorted in disbelief

          "Of course Siri, you keep believing that" he replied with a grin, which faded into a frown "Do you think Remus will help me?" he asked "He's surprisingly good considering he's such a bookworm, boy can throw harder and further than anyone else" Sirius grinned

          "Yeah his problem has some positive points" he remarked cheerfully "As for helping you, you'll have to beg, I suggest chocolates, it always works for me." Peter nodded

          "That and he's the best at forgiving people out of us all" the other two nodded, then James stood up

          "I know for certain this will work, I'll soon have Evans eating out of the palm of my hand" he ignored the disbelieving looks on their faces "You'll see" he promised, his eyes looking far away "You'll see she'll be mine pretty soon or I'm not a Potter"  

A/N – As you can see James was a bit of a Bastard to Remus but he'll make up for it Sirius will make sure of that. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks

**Next chapter – Er I was thinking of James making it up to Remus, or we could go to the first practice or we can have some interaction between James and Lily, let me know in your reviews please.**


End file.
